The invention relates to a system with an interrogation device for identifying a responder device. The invention furthermore relates to a method for simulating firing, using an identification/simulation system.
A laser identification/simulation system with a laser device for identifying a responder device is known from European Patent Application 97 120818.6 (Publication No. EP 0 859 243 A1). The interrogation system is designed for transmitting a coded laser beam, wherein the responder device has sensor means for detecting this laser beam and for converting it into electrical signals, which are passed on to an evaluation unit, as well as transmitting means for returning messages in accordance with decisions made in the evaluation unit to receiving means located inside or outside of the interrogation system. This laser device is designed to send a tight directional laser beam and contains chopping means for sending out a laser beam which is not only coded, but also chopped with a predetermined frequency. The sensor means of the responder device include means for obtaining an alternating electrical signal from the received chopped laser beam, which is supplied to a pre-amplifier, which is connected upstream of the discriminator.
Such a system is mounted on weapons which are normally carried by soldiers, wherein all participants in an exercise, both persons and objects, are equipped with detectors, which register a possible weapons effect on the participant. The functioning of such known systems, for example the so-called SIMLAS system, results from the technical characteristics of a friend-foe identification system (IFF), which can also be used in accordance with the present invention.
It is now the object of the present invention to create a simulation system, which is not elaborate and permits dependable aiming, including a lead angle.
The simulation system is used in the course of firing exercises, in particular with a laser beam, for simulating conditions which would arise if actual ammunition were used. For identifying a responder device, an interrogation device transmits a coded radiation, which is detected in the responder device and is converted into electrical signals, which are supplied to a central unit on the receiving end for transmitting identification messages back to the transmitting device in accordance with decisions made by this central unit. The interrogation device generates laser radiation or electromagnetic pulses or pulse bursts containing information which is coded in such a way that the response pulses being sent back by the responder device to the interrogation device additionally enable a central unit on the transmitting end to calculate the distance between the interrogation device and the responder device.
Other advantageous embodiments of the invention ensue from the further dependent claims.
The invention will be explained in greater detail in what follows by means of drawings.